Estar de nuevo a tu lado
by Suki90
Summary: Rihan despierta en su alcoba sin entender por qué. Al buscar a su familia en la vacía mansión, se encuentra con alguien que hacía siglos no veía, Yamabuki Otome. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Se aclararán las dudas del pasado? R&R


**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos son del gran maestro Hiroshi Shiibashi.

**Aclaraciones: **

_— _Están hablando

_— _lo que ocurre cuando hablan o hablaron_—_

_Pensamientos del personaje_

* * *

><p><strong>Estar de nuevo a tu lado<strong>

Despertó de pronto un poco exaltado, su respiración sin duda era agitada… parecía como si hubiera despertado de un terrible sueño. Su mirada denotaba confusión y un poco de sorpresa. Mientras intentaba calmar su acelerado palpitar de su corazón, se deshizo del frio sudor que caía por su rostro con el reverso de su mano.

_¿Qué fue eso…? _Se preguntó el Segundo Supremo Comandante del Clan Nura. No hizo ningún movimiento durante unos cuantos segundos, se quedó mirando su regazo intentando recordar con claridad qué había pasado y por qué se sentía así de abrumado.

Pero de pronto algo lo hizo reaccionar. Giró hacia los lados y vio que estaba en su hogar, en el Clan Nura. Pero qué raro, se suponía que debía estar en un templo cercano a la mansión junto con sus hijos, Rikuo y…

Momento, ¿hijos? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Él sólo tenía uno, y ese era Rikuo.

_— _Ah, qué más da… eso no es importante ahora —susurró el Segundo Supremo Comandante—. Lo que quiero saber es cómo llegué a casa, y dónde está Rikuo.

Con aquella inquietud dentro de sí, no tuvo más opción que dejar la comodidad del futón y salir a buscar a su pequeño. Gritó varias veces el nombre de su hijo, pero este jamás respondió, lo cual era extraño ya que el niño siempre iba corriendo a sus brazos cuando él lo llamaba.

— ¡Rikuo! ¡Dónde estás! —gritó nuevamente, pero no hubo respuesta— Qué raro… no responde siquiera.

Y eso no era lo único raro. Rihan estaba tan concentrado en su hijo que quizá no se había dado cuenta, pero en la mansión no se había escuchado ningún ruido aparte del que el Segundo ya hacía pegando gritos por cada rincón que pasara. No fue sino hasta que él pasó por enfrente del salón de reuniones que se percató del inexistente ruido.

— Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a ninguno de los muchachos… —comenzó mientras abría la puerta—. Nadie, ni siquiera el viejo está… ¿Pues a dónde se fueron todos? — se preguntó nuevamente.

Decidió dirigirse a la cocina para ver su por lo menos su mujer estaba ahí, esperando que también lo estuviera Kino. Pero cuando llegó se topó con la triste realidad, no había nadie. Bien, ahora si estaba preocupado.

Maldijo por lo bajo y continuó buscando por la mansión… tenía que ver en dónde demonios estaban sus subordinados y su familia. Es que era imposible que no hubiera nadie en casa, ¡menos cuando hay más de cien youkais habitándola!

Continuó su búsqueda hasta que finalmente, y sin darse cuenta, llegó al cerezo que había en el patio de su casa; sí, ese que su madre tanto adoraba. Se detuvo un momento para admirarlo. Por alguna extraña razón ese árbol siempre lo hacía sentir tranquilo, tal y como… su madre.

_Ahora entiendo por qué adorabas tanto este cerezo, madre…_

Estuvo a punto de continuar su búsqueda, pero algo lo detuvo. Frente al cerezo, una silueta comenzó a formarse; la figura de una alta mujer y de larga cabellera era lo que se podía distinguir. Rihan no comprendía bien qué estaba sucediendo. Primero despertaba en su alcoba sin saber cómo llegó allí, después no encontraba a ninguno de sus amigos, y ahora esto.

— Tch, ¿será algún ayakashi? —se preguntó mientras tomaba con cuidado a Nenekirimaru, la cual curiosamente traía. Le restó importancia a eso y se centró en la figura que ya tenía forma, sólo faltaba que se dejara ver por completo, por lo que preguntó— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

La misteriosa figura, en lugar de responder, atinó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia donde el Segundo estaba. Rihan no retrocedió, únicamente tomó con fuerza su espada, con la intención de sacarla si ese ser hacia algún movimiento en falso.

— Rihan-sama…

Y se detuvo, esa simple voz hizo que Rihan Nura deshiciera su defensa y dejara caer ambos brazos hacia los lados.

— Rihan-sama…

Esa voz… él conocía a la perfección esa voz. Había deseado escucharla nuevamente… durante tanto tiempo. Temía que ese fuera uno de sus tantos sueños, unos en los que volvía a ver a esa persona tan especial y que, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, se acababa y lo hacía despertar.

— Bienvenido a casa, Rihan-sama —fue lo que finalmente dijo ese misterioso ser mientras se acercaba un poco más al Segundo Comandante.

La mirada del Segundo temblaba un poco, la sorpresa tampoco cabía en ella… no podía realmente creer que esa mujer estuviese frente a él. Sin darse cuenta dio unos cuantos pasos también para acercarse y poder observar mejor el rostro que ya no era tan misterioso.

Estando ya a unos cuantos pasos de ella, el rostro de la mujer finalmente se dejó ver. La dueña de esa voz poseía una blanquecina piel, casi igual a la de una Yuki Onna; su cabello era negro como la noche, además de largo; su mirada… su mirada dejaba ver una infinita ternura, paz y amor, cosas que sólo esa mujer podía expresar en tan obscura mirada.

La joven alzó sus brazos, y con sus manos acarició levemente el rostro del aún sorprendido Supremo Comandante.

— Ya… mabuki… —fue lo único que pudo susurrar, la impresión lo había dejado sin habla. Una de sus manos se dirigió lentamente hacia la de ella, la cual estaba posada en su rostro.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Rihan-sama —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Casi 300 años… —volvió a susurrar.

— Sí… —susurró ella también.

Ambos se encontraban un poco confundidos, no sabían bien qué decir; había tantas cosas que… no sabían por dónde empezar. Más como muchos dicen, el hombre es quien debe dar siempre el primer paso en todo, ¿no? Bueno, esta no sería la excepción.

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —preguntó finalmente. Ese cuestionamiento sorprendió un poco a la primera esposa del Segundo.

— ¿Por qué? Bueno, Rihan-sama… —dudó un poco, no sabía cómo decírselo debido a su querido Supremo Comandante parecía estar un poco confundido.

— …

— Lo que pasa es que… —comenzó ella un poco dudosa—. Bueno, nosotros estamos… en el otro mundo…

Y fue en ese momento en el que recordó todo. Rikuo, la niña… la espada. Todo estaba regresando a su mente rápidamente. Soltó la mano de Yamabuki y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos. Podía verlo todo con claridad ahora.

_Ya veo… eso quiero decir que morí en ese instante; perdí la vida en el momento en que salté frente a Rikuo para poder protegerlo de esos misteriosos ayakashi que tenían en su poder el martillo del diablo. _

— ¿Rihan-sama? —preguntó la dulce mujer, la cual llamó la atención del Nura. Este se le quedó mirando un momento… cuando de pronto la imagen de la pequeña y misteriosa niña que apareció frente a su hijo vino a su mente.

Ahora que lo pensaba… esa niña se parecía en demasía a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él.

_Tanto se parecía que al escucharla decirme "Padre"… no pude evitar pensar que ella podía tomar el lugar como nuestra hija, la que nunca pudimos tener por culpa de la maldición que Hagoromo Gitsune lanzó sobre el viejo._

Rihan sonrió, eso sólo le hizo recordar lo mal que se sintió cuando encontró la carta que su amada esposa le dejó el día que ella desapareció.

_Realmente parecía como si fuera nuestra hija, pero después comprendí que esa pequeña no era nadie más que Yamabuki… no sé decir el por qué, sólo… lo supe._

— ¿Rihan-sama? —volvió a llamar— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Rihan asintió simplemente. Tomó la mano de su primera esposa y la alejó de su rostro para posarla en su torso, apretándola levemente. La joven lo vio confundida, parecía ser que el Segundo Comandante estaba intentando formularle una pregunta.

— Yamabuki… quiero hacerte una pregunta…

— Dígame…

Rihan guardó silencio un instante. En realidad no había necesidad de hacer esa pregunta pues ya había obtenido la respuesta después de haber descubierto la maldición de Hagoromo Gitsune, pero prefería escuchar la respuesta de los labios de la mujer que tanto amó una vez.

— ¿Por qué huiste de casa? —preguntó finalmente.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer no se hizo esperar. Ella esperaba que el hombre evitara hacer esa pregunta, le dolía… tener que recordar el por qué se fue de su lado.

Rihan notó la triste mirada en sus ojos y rápidamente la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. La joven se sorprendió un poco por tal acción, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el Segundo Comandante se le adelantó.

— Está bien… —comenzó—. Sólo dime por qué… no estoy molesto contigo, no podría —susurró cálidamente.

Tales palabras hicieron que Yamabuki sintiera una leve oleada de nerviosismo en su ser, además de que sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

— Rihan-sama… —comenzó ella con nerviosismo. No diciendo nada más alzó sus brazos y rodeo con fuerza el cuerpo del Nura—. Lo siento mucho, Rihan-sama… por favor discúlpeme… yo no quise abandonarlo, le juro que no quería… —empezó a explicar la ayakashi de negra cabellera, su voz comenzaba a escucharse temblorosa—. Por mi vida puedo asegurarle que no deseaba apartarme de su lado, pero…

— Pero…

— Pero no podía ser tan egoísta… —explicó—. Usted quería ser padre… deseaba poder tener un hijo con el cual pudiera jugar, y yo no podía darle tal alegría —dijo con tristeza—. Fue por eso que me alejé, para poder darle la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra mujer, una que si pudiera darle un heredero.

Las lágrimas que tanto había intentado retener comenzaron a salir velozmente. Era tan sólo que… estar ahí, con su amado Rihan, y explicándole el por qué de su abandono… hacía que se volviera más frágil de lo que ya era.

Y esas lágrimas no pasaron desapercibidas por Rihan Nura, el cual la alejó un poco para poder verla de frente.

— Hey, no hay por qué llorar… —dijo Rihan con calidez mientras alejaba del rostro de la fémina esas lágrimas que caían sin freno de sus ojos.

— Pero lo abandoné Rihan-sama… lo dejé sin darle alguna explicación, sólo dejándole un poema y unas kerrias, fue todo… —explicó Yamabuki volviendo a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos—. Más me alegro que aún así usted pudiera encontrar a la mujer indicada, la que le dio un hijo, ese que yo no le pude brindar.

Rihan no dijo nada en ese momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue volver abrazar a Yamabuki con fuerza.

— Rihan-sama…

— Está bien, no llores… —respondió él—. Debo aceptar que al inicio no entendí tus razones; no me molesté, pero si sentí una gran tristeza pues la mujer que más amaba se había alejado de mi lado —comenzó él—. Pero después de mucho tiempo entendí, gracias a que nos dimos cuenta de la maldición de Hagoromo Gitsune, que no lo hiciste porque hubieses querido… te sentiste obligada, que es diferente.

Yamabuki se quedó callada, no tenía mucho que decir en ese momento porque su querido Rihan estaba diciendo exactamente lo que había pasado.

— Sólo que… hubiera deseado que fueras más paciente —volvió a hablar—. De haberlo hecho tal vez hubiéramos podido hacer algo en contra de esa maldición, y tal vez así… hubiéramos podido tener un hijo —susurró. Yamabuki ante eso alzó la mirada.

—Pero, Rihan-sama… de ser así, su preciado hijo… Rikuo no hubiese nacido —dijo ella con preocupación.

— Puede que tengas razón —respondió—. E incluso puede que esté siendo un poco injusto con Wakana ya que ella también es importante para mi junto con Rikuo —explicó—. Más eso no quiere decir que porque ellos llegaron a mi vida, jamás me haya imaginado una familia a tu lado.

— Rihan-sama… —dijo ella enternecida. Lo miró por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en el torso de él y abrazarlo con más fuerza—. Yo también, siempre fue mi sueño estar a su lado y formar una familia. Más aún así estoy contenta de que usted haya podido lograrlo junto a esa humana llamada Wakana, me alegro que haya podido darle la felicidad que por mi culpa usted no pudo disfrutar debido a mi poca paciencia.

Rihan acarició con cuidado los cabellos de la ayakashi, disfrutando también de su aroma… el cual hacía muchísimos siglos que no percibía. Ante el comentario de la mujer, el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente.

— Tienes razón —comenzó—. Y aunque me siento mal por el hecho de dejar a Wakana y a Rikuo tan pronto, no puedo evitar pensar que ellos estarán bien a pesar de mi ausencia.

— ¿Usted lo cree así? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba la caricia que el hombre de mirada dorada le daba.

— Sí, sé que Rikuo… será un hombre muy fuerte —dijo él mientras veía hacia el cerezo, el cual estaba dejando caer muchos de sus pétalos—. Además, presiento que también será un excelente líder… uno que jamás se haya visto en el Clan Nura —explicó él con orgullo, imaginando como sería, o como actuaría, su hijo cuando creciera.

Estaba ansioso por verlo. Al menos esa era una ventaja, aún estando muerto podría estar al pendiente de lo que su hijo llegara hacer.

— Estoy segura de que será un excelente líder, al igual que usted Rihan-sama… —le dijo ella alzando la mirada y dedicándole una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa.

Rihan volvió su mirada hacia Yamabuki, y le sonrió cálidamente como hacía mucho solía hacerlo. Esa era otra que tenía que agradecer a pesar de estar muerto, eso fue poder ver de nuevo a una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida… la primer mujer que amó con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Sabe, Rihan-sama? —comenzó la mujer.

— ¿Hm? —preguntó él.

La joven mujer se sonrojó un poco por lo que estaba a punto de decir, le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero aún así se armó de valor.

— ¿Sabe? Sé que la circunstancia no es la mejor… pero estoy feliz de por estar nuevamente a su lado, Rihan-sama… —dijo ella, dándole una sonrisa que encantaría a cualquiera.

El Segundo Supremo Comandante sonrió ante esa declaración. Inclinó un poco su cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los cabellos de ella, dejando un suave beso en ellos. Al separarse hizo que ella apoyara nuevamente su cabeza contra su pecho y le susurró…

— A mí también me alegra estar de nuevo a tu lado, Yamabuki…

**Fin**

****

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Ok, ahora sí puedo decir que este One-Shot me dio un poco de problemas. Imagínense, y tengo a Lonely Athena y a IvanchoFAA como testigos, me tardé todo un día con este pequeño fic. En fin. Esta idea surgió después de ver el episodio 24 de Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyou. Amo profundamente la pareja de RihanYamabuki, y ver esa historia, o parte de ella, animada… pues simplemente me hizo querer escribir de ellos. En fin, nos vemos en algún otro fic. ¡Bye bye!


End file.
